Christmas Miracles
by MelodyOfSong526
Summary: It really is quite astonishing how much the holidays tend to unite families in an even closer bond than before...
1. Chapter 1

**Meant to get this out on Christmas Day, but obviously things didn't turn out as I planned...  
**

**Well, last time I read this over was a few days ago, so there might be a few mistakes (I had typed this up on my iPod). **

**Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays/Happy New Year!  
**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own GWTW._  
**

* * *

Christmas Miracles

Merriment permeated the air of Atlanta. Its citizens were far more cordial to each other than usual (which, in truth, was not saying a great deal), and none were even slightly fazed by the chilly, winter air. Warmth was fulfilling the hearts and souls of all; even the most bitter were beaming with wide, toothy grins. The signs of festivity were spread all across the town; everything from wreaths on doors to special holiday treats for all the townspeople.

Scarlett was not to be left out of such decorating schemes. The exterior of her store reigned a small (but rather pleasing) amount of tinsel and holly. Customers had complimented her extravagant decorating style, marveling at the elegant beauty of it. Even the old hens managed a slight smile once setting eyes on the store.

For some unknown reason, she had decided to partake in the "Christmas spirit" this year. As of late, her heart had begun to warm and grow instead of being cold and defensive. The walls had gradually crumbled ever since _he_ had left, making things begin to fit into context more clearly. She saw the error of her ways, and could not comprehend the childish incentives behind all of her actions.

Even so, she could not understand the readiness she possessed in the Christmas time festivities.

Usually, Scarlett scoffed at the idea of celebrating a childish holiday. Once she had ceased believing in Saint Nicholas when she was fourteen years of age, Scarlett found no joy in the holiday. Gifts were wonderful, but what use were they when they didn't come from the legendary Saint whom supposedly crafted them?

Perhaps it was the contagious atmosphere that was circulating around the town. Perhaps it was the aroma of Christmas goods being produced by the locals. Perhaps it was her drastic change of heart. Perhaps it was her children's excitement and love that was taking an affect on her.

Or perhaps it was the fact that Rhett was coming to visit this year.

Yes, the latter was the most comprehensible reason Scarlett was in such good spirits.

When the telegram had come just mere days before, Scarlett had nearly jumped for joy. The familiar butterflies had begun to flit about in her stomach. A tingling sensation had started spreading across her skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind.

Even her children had noticed the pleasant change in their mother. She didn't scold them as much for small misdeeds. Instead, she was kind and forgiving.

Just like their mother, the children were ecstatic over their Uncle Rhett's return.

Ella was especially excited, for she hadn't seen him for several months. She always loved it when he had bought her new homemade dolls and silk dresses. When Bonnie had still been in their life, she had always been jealous of how Rhett had constantly doted on her after she was born and—as a result—had practically ignored all other members of the family. She was very happy to claim all of his attention once more.

Wade, on the other hand, was the tiniest bit bitter towards the upcoming visit. Being the elder of the two siblings, Wade had a better understanding of what had conspired between Rhett and Scarlett. Therefore, with a sour heart, Wade did not fare well during the first few months of the separation. When Rhett _did_ happen to briefly stop by, Wade did not treat him as warmly as he did when he was a younger boy. Some of that former anger had dissipated, but there were still traces of it in his now-toughened demeanor.

With this revelation, Scarlett nearly drove herself mad. She ordered about the servants, forcing them to clean everything in the house a total sum of five times. Her head was always popping in and out of the kitchen, supervising and ensuring the highest quality of the food. She sent Prissy out to purchase new lace curtains to contrast elegantly with the beige walls that the local painters had redone. She visited a nearby brewery (society be damned!) to order a case of champagne that was to be delivered by the 23rd.

The waiting was endless. Lasting through each agonizing minute was torture. How she would survive until the 25th, she was not sure.

When at last the day came, Scarlett awoke as giddy as a schoolgirl. The fact that—within a few hours—Rhett would step through the door for the first time in months was both exciting and foreboding. She was no fool; she knew better than anyone else that he wouldn't be _completely_ sweet and comforting. There would be times when he would be rough and unkind, and no doubt there were to be _plenty_ of these latter emotions displayed when the pair of them were alone. The only unknown variable in the situation was the quantity of time he would contribute to each respective mood frame.

Scarlett had decided that she would not attempt to win Rhett's affections during the holidays. Sighing, she chose a simple creme-colored dress that flowed luxuriously down her tiny waist. Gold trimmings and French lace adorned the elegant sleeves. She affixed baby pearl earrings to her earlobes and a matching pearl necklace around her slender neck. And, just for the tiniest bit of extra beautification, she lightly dabbed _eau du cologne_ along her arms and collarbone.

Scarlett examined her reflection in the mirror. She did look rather pretty, but not in an ostentatious manner. Her cheeks had finally regained their color after the endless months of crying she had endured, so there had been no need to pinch her cheeks. The twenty-eight inch waist had shrunken down to twenty inches, reminding her of the Southern Belle she once was. More than anything, she looked elegant, royal even. A softness had removed all scowls and unbecoming facial expressions that had once lingered on her features. In its place was the gentleness of a mother's love, as well as the effect of a lover's retreat (the latter only in a metaphorical sense).

Satisfied, she rang for Prissy to do her hair. Once she arrived, Scarlett instructed her to do a simple chignon.

"Now, has all the food been prepared? I wouldn't want Rhe-Mr. Butler to believe that we were unorganized."

"Yes, Miz Scarlett."

"And the tree is still standing in the drawing room?"

"Yes, Miz Scarlett."

"And the children are patiently waiting for Mr. Butler's arrival in the dining room?"

"I s'pose so, Miz Scarlett."

Scarlett bit her lip. She ought to check in on the latter.

She didn't say much else until Prissy had finished her job.

"Thank you, Prissy."

"You's welcome, Miz Scarlett."

As she turned to leave, Scarlett stopped her.

"Prissy, wait!"

Turning around in the doorframe, Prissy glanced at Scarlett anxiously.

"Yes, Miz Scarlett?"

Scarlett smiled—a real, genuine smile—before saying,

"Merry Christmas, Prissy."

With a confused (but happy) smile, Prissy thanked Scarlett and left the room.

Examining her reflection once more, she straightened her back and went downstairs (where the children _were _sitting obediently in the dining room, after all).

As her foot touched the floor, the doorbell rang.

* * *

**Bit short (especially so since I _have _been trying to lengthen my chapters as much as possible), but I want to see if anyone will give it a chance. That's the things I really like about this community: you can actually get acknowledgement and feedback for working your butt off. **

**I have finished the latest installment of Downtara, but I have to finish editing/revising it before typing it up. Hope to finish that by Friday/Saturday (no school due to some air issues).  
**

**Reviews make me happy. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll try to write up a new chapter of Downtara soon since the US reached THAT episode...But do know that it will be after Midterms are done. **

**I suppose this'll have to do! ;)  
**

**Again, written on my iPod (this whole story will be), so grammatical/spelling errors to be expected.  
**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own GWTW._  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

"No greeting from my lovely wife? What a pity!"

Scarlett seethed, but faked a smile for the children.

"Hello Rhett."

She watched as his eyes took her in. What she hoped was a becoming blush spread over her skin.

"Where ever did you get such a pretty frock, my dear? I don't recall purchasing it for you."

"I purchased it in Paris."

Shortly before the school year had started, Scarlett and the children had embarked on a brief journey to Paris. Scarlett had hoped that the trip would bring the three of them closer together, as a family should be. Though this did prove to be the case, the children—and even she—were constantly constantly reminded of Rhett. Anything from a mini pastry to the average pedestrian made them stop and think of the man whose presence was sought.

"Paris? That's quite an expensive trip, my dear. How ever did you manage to get the money?" A gleam of malice sparked in his eyes.

With bitter thoughts, she curtly asked Big Sam to take Rhett's luggage upstairs.

"Wade, Ella. Come give your Uncle Rhett a hug! Or are you both two old for such childish things?"

Ella eagerly ran forward into Rhett's arms, a toothy smile accompanying her cheerfulness. Wade, on the other hand, stood resolutely next to his mother.

After giving Ella a handmade doll from India, he walked over to Wade and knelt down to be face-to-face with him.

"Hello, Wade."

"Hello, sir."

"Oh, come now, Wade. No need to be so formal-"

"If you wouldn't mind, _sir_, I'd like to be excused."

Rhett seemed the slightest bit taken aback, but didn't stop his stepson from darting back up the stairs.

Scarlett bit her lip in order to prevent the smirk of satisfaction she so desperately wanted to shove in her husband's face. Though she knew Wade would never truly recover from his childhood fear of her, Scarlett was pleased that he still respected her throughout the whole mess.

"Uncle Rhett, how long will you stay for?"

Scarlett's heart began to race as both her daughter and herself waited for Rhett's answer. A million possible aftermaths could occur; most of which were negative in her favor. Nevertheless, she prepared herself for the negative ones.

"We'll worry about that later, darling Ella, alright?" He smiled at the child before heading to his old bedroom.

Frowning, Ella slumped and retreated to the privacy of the kitchen (she always liked exploring, and Scarlett didn't protest when she began to spend time with the servants).

Damn his calm neutrality! Oh, how she wanted to rip that sardonic smirk off his face! How dare he hurt her child! The nerve of the heartless cad!

She sighed. Oh, how she wished things would change!

_~o~_

That night, Scarlett went to tuck in her two children (a sentiment which she had begun to partake in ever since her softening). She had had a long day biting her tongue while her husband told a few tall tales about his far-away adventure, and therefore wanted to make the affair a quick one. However, something made her motherly instinct switch on.

"Are you both glad Uncle Rhett is back?"

"I wouldn't say glad..." Wade mumbled before falling asleep with a scowl etched on his features.

Ella remained silent. An inquisitive look crossed her features, and it took all of Scarlett's willpower to stop herself from fawning over her daughter.

"Ella? What's the matter, darling?"

Ella resolutely shook her head and buried herself beneath the covers.

Scarlett sighed.

"Ella, you'll suffocate, dear."

"I don't care!"

Biting her tongue, Scarlett uncovered her daughter and lifted her out of bed.

"Come with me, Ella. We'll talk somewhere else."

Grasping her youngest child's hand, Scarlett dragged Ella out into the hallway and into the playroom. Once she had closed the door behind them, Scarlett sat down on a rocking chair and set Ella on her lap.

"Now, darling, won't you tell me what ever's the matter?"

At first, the child pouted, not saying a word. And then, she sobbed. Scarlett rocked her back and forth while patting her back.

"Shh...it's alright, darling. Mother's here..."

After what seemed to be an eternity, the child raised her head and peered at her mother through bloodshot eyes.

"Oh, mother! I don't want Uncle Rhett to leave! Please make him stay!"

Scarlett bit her lip. How could she guarantee such a thing to her child? What could she say to reassure her daughter's worry?

"But aren't you glad Uncle Rhett is home for Christmas, darling?"

"But he won't be here forever, mother, will he?"

Scarlett shook her head.

"No darling, he won't be...Oh, Ella, darling," she embraced her child tightly as more tears escaped. "It's alright. He'll visit so much that you won't have time to miss him!"

Ella shook her head.

"Why won't Uncle Rhett stay? Doesn't he love us?"

"Darling, of course he does! He loves you and Wade very much!"

"And you, mother? He loves you awfully much, doesn't he?"

Scarlett felt a sting behind her eyes. She would not let them fall, not now...

"Of course he does, darling..."

"You don't believe he does, do you, mother?"

Scarlett gasped.

"Ella Lorena Kennedy! You should know better than to ask such things!"

"I think he does, mother. He just shows it in a weird way." Ella replied , ignoring her mother's scolding for the first time.

Scarlett smiled sadly.

"It's time you went to bed, Ella."

Scarlett took her daughter back to the bedroom where Wade was snoring lightly.

"Goodnight, darling." She kissed Ella's forehead before blowing out the candle and shutting the door silently behind her.

When her mother had left, Ella whispered a quick prayer.

"Dear God, let mother know that Uncle Rhett loves her very much. Let Uncle Rhett know that mother is hurting so much. And please, Lord, get them to make-up in time for Christmas. Amen."

The child yawned and soon fell into a slumber filled with flowers and ponies.

* * *

**Yay/nay? I'm honestly not sure how I would rate this...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A year and one day ago, I finished _Gone with the Wind. _A year ago today, I watched the 1939 Academy Award-winning movie based on the novel.  
**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own GWTW._  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

All too soon, the chaos of Christmas morning came.

The day began with Prissy allowing Scarlett's two children into their sleeping mother's bedroom chamber.

"Mother, mother! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Ella happily shouted.

"Children...should be in bed..." Scarlett tried in vain to block out the shrill happiness that threatened to break through her slumber. She rolled onto her side whilst burying her head into her pillow.

"Mother, oh please do get up!" Wade begged, his younger self coming back.

"Not you as well, Wade..."

He shrugged.

"I'm allowed to be happy, aren't I?"

Sighing, she pulled her children towards her and kissed the top of their heads.

"Very well. Though the two of you will have to eat breakfast before opening any presents."

"Oh, Mother!" They cried in unison.

"No complaints to your mother, children."

Scarlett bristled as she glanced over to see Rhett leaning ever so casually in the doorway.

"Children, isn't there something you want to say to Uncle Rhett?" Scarlett prompted behind a yawn.

"Merry Christmas, Uncle Rhett!" Ella ran forward to give him a hug.

"Wade, darling?"

Wade slightly rolled his eyes (Scarlett found it rather humbling) and reluctantly muttered the same sentiment.

"Prissy, would you mind taking the children downstairs while Scarlett and I have a word?"

"I's wouldn' min' at all, Mister Rhett!"

Ushering the children, Prissy left the estranged spouses to themselves.

"I'm awfully sorry for Wade's attitude as of late, Rhett."

"He reminds me of myself when I was his age. You don't mind if I smoke, do you?"

She shook her head.

"Is something wrong, Scarlett? You seem awfully...tired."

"I almost birthed four children, Rhett. I'm always tired."

He winced at the number.

"Please, Scarlett. I don't want to-"

"I was stating a mere fact, Rhett. You needn't fret anymore about it."

He inhaled a great deal of smoke before stubbing it out.

"Really, Scarlett. How are you?"

She shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm fine, I suppose."

"Only 'fine'?" His eyes danced with the challenge concealed beneath his words.

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Rhett. I've been fine for quite some time. I found that I really can move on with life after you left. Does that satisfy you?"

She reached over to pull the bell when Rhett's hand clamped over her arm.

To her surprise, she was not scared. She didn't fear the malice and hunger probing in his orbs like she had feared them years ago. She didn't cry out in pain from the strength of his grip. She didn't flinch at the possibility that he /did/have the ability to murder her.

"Haven't changed a bit, have you? Still looking for an escape route whenever trouble arises."

She sighed as she caught a faint whiff of whiskey on his breath.

"And you haven't changed at all either. I assume you didn't stay in your room last night."

He let go of her arm and balled his fist.

"I would so much like to strike you, my pet..."

"Then go right ahead, Rhett. I don't see what's stopping you."

Cursing, he searched around for a decanter of brandy.

"Oh, don't bother, Rhett. I've had the servants remove them from all the rooms. I was drinking far too much after you left."

And then, with a hazy mind, Rhett really looked at his wife. He blanched as her present state revealed itself to him.

The dark bags under her eyes seemed to have dulled the color of her emerald orbs. She looked rather pale, almost as if she hadn't eaten much in months. Her frame had always been thin, but never unhealthily so as it was now.

With a start, he realized that she herself had changed as well. Her defensive and strong demeanor was still there, but had mostly been replaced by love and tenderness. She hadn't thrown a barb back at him during this particular conversation.

He left the room when she finally pulled the bell.

_~o~_

Breakfast was eaten in rapid haste. The children practically scarfed down the buttermilk pancakes Dilcey had cooked up mere moments prior to the family's arrival in the dining room. Ella and Wade were all smiles while Rhett and Scarlett were faking their enthusiasm (to a certain extent) for the children's benefit.

Once the plates were cleared away, the children ran to the living room.

"Mother, Uncle Rhett! Can we open presents /now/?!" Ella was ecstatically scrounging about for hers.

Scarlett laughed.

"Not quite yet. We still have to give the servants their presents, don't we, children?"

"Yes, mother." They said in unison.

"What's this, I hear? I don't recall you ever performing this little deed before, my dear."  
Rhett came to stand at his wife's side.

Shivering slightly at his proximity, she explained how the tradition had began at Tara.

"It was my mother's idea, naturally. And since Gerald loved her so dearly, he went along with it. But I don't think he minded, not really. The servants were as much of a family to him as we were."

She stopped a moment to gather her strength before continuing on.

"We would always purchase little gifts for the servants during our Christmas shopping. Suellen and I would always be bickering about something while Careen would be helping Ellen pick out the presents for all the servants."

For a brief moment, Scarlett glanced up to see Rhett's gaze focused on her.

"And then, when Christmas morning came, we would invite all the servants up into the family room to receive their gifts. I remember one year when Mammy had blushed when Ellen had given her a lovely petticoat. It was this wonderful peach color, and she just couldn't bear to accept it. That's why I thought she'd never accept yours..."

She suddenly felt homesick for Tara. She missed it terribly, especially during this wonderful time of year.

Rhett smiled-a real, genuine smile-before commenting on the tale.

"That's very wise."

"What ever do you mean?"

"Your little story."

Blushing, she told the children to gather the presents for the servants in the dining room. When they were out of earshot, Scarlett smiled at him.

"Why are you suddenly being nice, Rhett?"

He shrugged.

"Perhaps I'm in the mood to be. It is Christmas, after all."

He placed his hands on her waist.

"Rhett-"

"You do understand where we're standing, then?"

Furrowing her brow, she looked around until her eyes landed on...

"Or rather, what we're standing under?" His voice wavered slightly.

She didn't want to...she couldn't lose her senses to him again; her heart wouldn't be able to bear it.

Yet she found herself leaning into him as his lips found hers.

* * *

**Yay for cliffies/cheesy endings...haha...**

**I was got writer's block in the middle of writing this, so I apologize for any inconveniences.  
**

**Mid-terms are officially over as of today, but the teachers like to gang up on us (by the end of the week, I'd have taken 4 tests, including the wrap-up of the Mid-terms that I did today). There's a little what-if that I've been pondering about...I think I'll probably do a rough version of that and post it ASAP.  
**

**Reviews are loverly (yes, I'm going to be doing this all the time now).  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Long time, no update...Sorry...  
**

**It literally took me two months to write this bloody thing. So reviews would be very much appreciated.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own GWTW.**  
_

* * *

Chapter Four

The servants were gathered in the Servants' Hall, happily discussing the gifts that Scarlett and the children had purchased for them.

"Now ain't tis the prettiest thing you's ever laid eyes on, Prissy?" Dilcey was happily showing off the new lace handkerchief from Scarlett.

But Prissy was too busy dropping into gasps of "Oh" and "my" in rapid succession as she ran her fingers over her own gifts.

"Miz Scarlett and them children shouldn' be buyin' us such nice things, don' you think...? Oh, but mah goodness, lookie 'ere at this silk!" Dilcey happily hugged a perfectly pressed tea gown against her chest.

"You's all missin' the point. We oughtta be mighty thankful for Miz Scarlett!" Pork bellowed over the ecstatic voices. Most of the servants paid him no mind. But even those who were paying attention didn't take his words very seriously.

"I's know tis only Christmas, but lookie 'ere! I's just sayin' that without Miz Scarlett, we won't have no job, now would we?" He grimaced as he caught a whiff of Prissy's new _eau de cologne_.

"Isn' anyone 'ere listenin' to a word I's been sayin'?! We oughtta be mighty thankful towards Miz Scarlett 'cuz she wants us with her outta loyalty. Now ain't that somethin' wonderful for a lady to do?" Pork finished the little soliloquy by bringing his fist down upon a nearby wooden table.

"But don' you reckon we also oughtta be enjoyin' these 'ere gifts?" Gina, the scullery maid, was smiling at a lovely beige, taffeta petticoat.

"Why, o'course, but-"

"Ah, you's just eat a piece o' tart and shut yo' mouth." Dilcey shoved a piece of pastry into his mouth.

With a slight cough, the man shrugged with resignation and said no more.

_~o~_

"Oh, Uncle Rhett! Thank you so very much! Look, mother! Look at what Uncle Rhett got me!" Ella was waving her new porcelain doll around.

"It's very lovely, darling." Scarlett smiled at her daughter.

When she was out of earshot, she whispered to Rhett, "You really shouldn't spoil her so much."

"I see nothing wrong with spoiling her a bit, Scarlett." He smirked at her, but his gaze was far away, remembering a fatality that had occurred a year ago...

"I miss her too, Rhett." She laid a hand on his arm. "Surely, you must know that."

"I do, darling." He smiled sadly at her. "But they are children, Scarlett. Let them have a bit of spoiling once in a while."

She nodded. Though her children did not fear her as much as they once had, she would never become as good of a parent as Rhett. Perhaps there was much to learn from her husband.

"Do you suppose that Wade still loathes me?"

"Fiddle-dee-dee, Rhett..."

"I'm serious, Scarlett."

"He doesn't loathe you, darling-"

"Didn't you? At some point or another?"

She sighed. "That's all in the past-"

"But the fact remains that you sometimes do. It's a hereditary trait in the family."

"Rhett-"

"Mother, oh thank you!" Ella was hugging a silk dress to her chest. "It's so lovely, isn't it, Uncle Rhett?"

He smirked at his wife.

"Yes, Ella, it will look most wonderfully on you."

Scarlett embraced her daughter before straightening up to meet Rhett's gaze once again.

"Rhett-"

He shook his head, indicating that the pair of them would discuss the issue no further at the present moment. Biting down her temper, Scarlett had almost missed the sight of Wade underneath the tree.

"Wade, darling? Do you need-"

He shook his head and brought out a few boxes. With a _plop_, he unwrapped his presents in despondent silence.

Scarlett curiously watched her son. Though he had grown a bit over the years, he seemed to have the same puppy-like innocence painted on his features. His eyes still shone with the lights of hope and wonder, as well as a child's natural curiosity of the world. Yet even so, he seemed so much older than his twelve years. His manners and personality were shaped in such a mature way at such a young age due to the excessive amount of books he read. He adored the heroics of underrated characters. In a way, they must have reminded him of himself, for just as he, they were quiet, background characters whom were found pitiful in certain circumstances.

Scarlett shook her head. She had often found herself thinking more deeply about things ever since her bond with the children had strengthened. She always did feel a twinge of guilt for not treating them as well as she should have. They had always preferred another adult's company more so than their own mother. For this, she would never forget or forgive her horrible parenting.

Suddenly, she felt a small tug on her hand.

"Merry Christmas, mother." Wade held a parcel out to her.

With a gasp, Ella darted beneath the tree and emerged holding a parcel of her own.

"Merry Christmas, mother!" Ella scampered up to Scarlett with the box.

"Oh, children...you've no idea how blessed I am, darlings. Come here." She embraced them both and planted a lingering kiss on the top of their heads before setting aside her gifts.

"Won't you open them, mother?" Wade asked.

"Not at this moment, darling." Scarlett ruffled Wade's hair and kissed Ella's curls to show her appreciation.

"Ooh! Uncle Rhett! We have presents for you too!" Ella disappeared underneath the tree once more, this time reemerging with two small parcels. Wade, Scarlett noticed, didn't move an inch. Was one of the parcels from her son?

Rhett swiveled his head to throw a questioning glance at his wife.

"Was this all your doing, my dear?"

He looked almost..._amused_ at the mere notion! The aggravating cad...

But she smiled nevertheless. She wouldn't let him get to her, not today.

"Why of course not, Rhett! How could you think so lowly of me during the holidays?" She smirked—but not altogether unkindly—at her husband.

Rhett smirked back, but there was an unidentifiable glint in his eyes. Perhaps it was…_mirth_?

"I'll open my gifts later, as well. Wouldn't want to, er, perform the action before the Lady of the House had the opportunity to." He cast a humorous glance in his wife's direction.

And, to everyone's surprise, she laughed.

It had been a long time since Scarlett had laughed, and had deemed it impossible for her to delight herself in such a youthful notion ever again. Yet during this particular holiday, she felt light as a feather and giddy as a schoolgirl.

So very downtrodden she was all the months when Rhett was gone! The glow in her cheeks had paled significantly after his hasty departure, and the mere notion of laughter seemed like a foreign concept.

How very odd—and riveting—it was that the same man whom had caused her pain was now making her laugh for the first time in months.

"Come now. We ought to rest before the feast tonight."

And with that, she smiled the most genuine smile she had smiled with the people she loved most.

_~o~_

Dinner would not be held for quite se time, so the family was forced to indulge themselves in activities. Since it was much too cold out for outdoor escapades, they were forced to remain indoors for their leisure.

To pass the time, the family played an extensive game of charades. The game was childish, yes, but also provided the household with echoes of laughter; a pure sound of joy as the world outside grew steadily darker.

When at last it was time for dinner, the family walked into the dining room together, clumped and packed together as tightly as peas in a pod.

The table before them seemed to have a certain aura about it, emanating a brightness that reflected off the walls. Two candles were lit, each at the respective ends of the table. The plates and utensils were polished to a shiny perfection, thus magnifying the grandeur of the room. Piles upon piles of food lined the center, and countless side items, sauces, gravies, treats, and beverages lined the sideboard.

As soon as the shock began to wear off, the family methodically sat down in their respective places at the table. After they were all settled, Scarlett led them in pre-dinner prayers. Immediately after the "Amen" left her lips, the family began scrounging away at the platters.

The Christmas dinner had been a feast fit for the highest ranking Kings and Queens. Various assortments of ham, beef, and one rather large turkey accounted for the main course. Much to Dilcey's dismay, the stuffing had had too much grease within it (the newest assistant cook was to blame for the mishap). Therefore, it was brought away from the table within moments of its departure. The adults had treated themselves to mugs of eggnog, which, in fact, Rhett despised with every fibre of his being, but had nonetheless gulped it down with the assistance of a tiny splash of whiskey. The children had been overjoyed when the kitchen staff had provided them with the sweetest apple cider from a neighbor. The desserts had been ravenously picked over by the family. Sweet potato pie, _bûche de Noël_, and the most-dreaded fruitcake had been served.

And despite the family's ravenous hunger, there were massive amounts of food left over even after the family had retreated to the living room once again.

"Quite a feast, wasn't it?" Rhett remarked as he settled into an armchair.

"I shall never eat again, I'm afraid." Scarlet managed a tiny chuckle before mumbling about the inevitable weight she would gain.

"Mother? Can you tell us a story?" Wade asked the question very politely, but there was a burning depth in his eyes as he spoke.

"I'm not much of a storyteller. You know that, darlings." She smiled rather lazily as her eyelids began to droop.

"Oh, but Mother, please?! We'll be extra good!" Ella was persistent, having taken a liking to her brother's ideas.

Scarlett sighed.

"Perhaps Uncle Rhett could tell you about one of his adventures across the seas instead. He has many to recount."

"But we _always_ hear stories about Uncle Rhett! Never any about you, Mother!" Ella reiterated this fact by crossing her arms and pouting like a petulant child.

"I'm sure they've tired of them, my dear." Rhett smirked, but he too seemed intent on his wife's response.

She heaved a great sigh.

"But I've no stories to tell."

"Why, of course you do, darling! Plenty to go around." he winked at her.

"None of which are very exciting, Rhett." She shot daggers at him. He merely smirked.

"Oh, but Mother! You've never told us how you and Uncle Rhett met!" Ella commented.

Scarlett bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. Would the story be appropriate for the children? A seemingly harmless, innocent barbecue that had occurred just before the War had started? Not to mention the shattering of plaster in the library...

"Very well. Though it gives me little pleasure to recall it." she laughed.

Then, with little struggle, she managed to retell the story in a most accurate manner. Every detail was precise, as if the event had happened twelve minutes prior rather than twelve years ago. She decided to leave out the library scene with Ashley, and instead revised it so that it was told that she had simply wandered into the room after discovering the inability to take an afternoon nap; therefore meeting Rhett whom had had no dilemma of her issue.

"Did Mother look very pretty, Uncle Rhett?" Ella asked.

Rhett chuckled.

"Your mother always looks very pretty, Ella. You ought to know that by now."

Blushing, Scarlett looked down at her hands. They were twisting a very fine handkerchief. In the corner, the initials _R.K.B._ was inscribed. The edges had been slightly frayed due to all of the tears she had shed over the course of the last few months.

Suddenly, Wade gave a tiny gasp and ran over to the bay window.

"Mother, mother! Look outside! It's snowing!" He was practically jumping up and down on the balls of his feet.

Gasping, Ella went to join her brother.

"Oh, Mother! Look how pretty it looks!"

Laughing, Scarlett and Rhett joined the children.

"God's nightgown! It's practically covering the whole yard!" She frowned as the prospect of hard work entered her mind. Hopefully, the snow wouldn't be compact and heavy.

"Nothing you can't handle, my dear." Rhett smirked at his wife as he surveyed the picturesque winter scenery before him. "I've never known you to be a quitter."

The words had a reverberating finality. She knew she oughtn't be offended by the comment, but yet...she was. It was not that the comment itself was vulgar, but rather the negative connotation behind it.

Suddenly, with a strange twisting of her heart, Scarlett _knew_. Despite the wonderful day—and wonderful days to come—Rhett would be leaving after New Year's. He would remove himself from their lives as if he had never reclaimed any position in it.

Determining she would not think of it until later, she took a deep breath and continued laughing joyously with her family as the snow drifted downwards.

* * *

**Will try to be updating more often. The writing spark in me has recently...disappeared. All the excessive reading I'm doing wasn't helping for awhile. Whoops. Well, we'll see how this goes.  
**

**By the way, it's been over a year since I uploaded YDKWYHUIG (my first GWTW FF). When I can, I'll write the next chapter and write an excessively long A/N that drones on and on about how much I appreciate my reviewers for sticking with me. ;) xo**

**-Harriette**


End file.
